


Pillow Princess

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also Billy has a Cum Kink ok, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Thank the Discord, just pure fucking smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: It had been a long time since Steve had grabbedthe pillowfrom the top of his closet, shoved in a back corner where the cleaner could never find it.  It was a firm pillow, fluffy and long, and he ignored the heat pooling in his belly as he shoved it into a pillow case.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,,, I needed this  
> Calling _myself_ out.... Frottage/Pillow Humping/Rutting is _the_ hottest shit so expect more of it.  
> Unbeta'd  
> Inspired by this art by Warhead_Ache, who is a gift to this fandom: https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1271245550030028801?s=21

Steve stared at the ceiling, making patterns in the shitty popcorn design, bored out of his _fucking_ mind. It was summer, finally, but Billy worked at the pool and had been roped into an extra shift so Steve was alone, _bored_ , and pouting at the ceiling. Usually they tried to make their days off intersect, but saving up to leave this shit hole was hard and they really needed the extra money. He groaned and turned on his side, pouting some more. Was it too much to ask that you and your boyfriend had time off in an air conditioned house together? Apparently.

As he picked at his bedding, Steve thought about Billy. About his eyes and how they crinkled when he _really_ smiled. The freckles that were so much more pronounced now that he spent almost all his time in the sun. His dick jumped at the thought of Billy’s nonexistent tan line and he muffled a low groan into his pillow. Billy would know _exactly_ what he needed, would run those rough hands over his sides and cup his ass. His ass fit _perfectly_ in those hands. He buried his face a little more, hips twitching as he imagined those hands stroking him, those fingers thrusting into him.

Finally, he just _couldn’t take it_.

It had been a long time since Steve had grabbed _the pillow_ from the top of his closet, shoved in a back corner where the cleaner could never find it. It was a firm pillow, fluffy and long, and he ignored the heat pooling in his belly as he shoved it into a pillow case. He was hard already when he kneeled above it, grinding his hips down in slow circles, teasing himself. The friction was _amazing_ , a glorious slide of his basketball shorts against his dick as they dragged against the silky pillow. Steve licked his lips, sweat already starting to bead a little at his brow. His pink tongue poked out from between his lips as he bent over, bracing himself with one hand on the mattress, one gripping the headboard. The smallest wet spot began to form at the crotch of his shorts, adding to the sensation against his hard cock. He panted, small grunts escaping his mouth as he dropped his jaw, eyes closing so he could focus.

God, if Billy could see him now.

The thought made him let out a whine from the back of his throat and his dick _jumped_. His hips moved faster, his shorts dragging along the head and shaft of his dick, and he pictured Billy there, watching. Imagined all the _filthy_ things he’d say. _Look at you, so horny you couldn’t even wait for me. Humping that pillow like a fucking dog._ Steve whimpered, grinding down into the pillow. _Finish too fast and I’ll make you suck your mess out of the sheets._

Steve practically ripped off his shorts, sweat making his bangs cling to his forehead. He pulled a throw pillow into his arms, clinging to it as he pressed his cheek against the mattress. The feeling of the silky pillowcase on his cock made him let out a long, low moan, ripped from inside his chest. God, he fucking _loved this_. Loved to bite at a pillow, grinding against another, until he was a sweaty mess. Loved the way the fabric caught against the soft skin of his dick, dragging roughly against it, and how his pubes caressed it from the other side. Billy came back into his mind and Steve rutted with abandon, not even bothering to bite the pillow anymore.

“F-Fuck, _ah **shit**_!” He could feel himself leaking precum, could feel it soaking into the fabric as it caught and dragged on each vein, every line of his dick. He was so hard it hurt. Tingles shot up his spine, something hot and heavy pooling in his stomach as his thighs crushed the pillow between them. With each circle of his hips, Steve grunted, sliding along the slick fabric for some of that _delicious_ friction. He needed Billy’s dick in his mouth. He needed his fingers in his ass. Needed his eyes on _him_. “Billy,” he whined, dragging out the last syllable until it was just noise. His shirt rose up and when the cool air conditioned air hit the sweat at the small of his back, right over his dimples, he shuddered with a stuttered gasp. Goosebumps prickled along his skin as he rutted, again and again, so close, so _fucking_ close--

“I knew you were a pillow princess,” Steve gasped, dick throbbing, “But _damn_ , Bambi.”

Billy took in the sight before him, chubbing up in his shorts. He hadn’t even bothered to change, too excited to tell Steve that someone had thrown up in the pool so they’d had to close early, but that was gone, out of his brain. The only thing he could think of, could _see_ , was Steve, bare from the waist down, humping a pillow like his life depended on it. Now though, he had stopped, turning to face Billy, mouth open as he panted roughly. His face was flushed and red, lips pink and plump, just _asking_ for Billy to bite them. He raked his eyes over his boyfriend, tongue poking out slightly as he gripped himself through his trunks, pressing his palm harshly against his trapped erection. Steve watched and his eyes fluttered closed as he moaned.

“I thought--”

“Closed early,” Billy rasped out, moving for the bed as he stripped out of his shirt. Steve gripped the pillows tighter. “Don’t worry, baby doll,” he cooed. “You keep on rutting.” Steve watched as Billy grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking up his fingers. Billy _saw_ his pupils dilate. With a groan, he traced a finger around Steve’s hole, making his hips jerk. A raspy moan ripped from Steve’s throat and he started moving his hips again in slow circles. Billy knelt behind him, finger pushing into the tight heat as he pressed his chest against Steve’s back. The nape of his neck was sweaty and Billy licked a stripe along the side, kissing behind Steve’s ear.

“Oh _fuck_ , Billy,” Steve groaned, hips moving faster. “Gimme another, _now_.” Billy chuckled, middle finger rubbing at the rim of Steve’s hole before slowly pushing in.

“So _bossy_ ,” he teased. Steve pushed back against the fingers, the pillow dragging his foreskin roughly back and forth, an almost torturously pleasant feeling. Billy’s fingers were _thick_ , rough from hard work, and Steve drooled into his pillow, rutting faster and faster. Billy watched, breathing harshly through his mouth as he kissed at the back of Steve’s neck, scissoring his fingers erratically. He was leaking in his red trunks, hips jerking ever so slightly as he moved his fingers faster and _hooked _. Steve _screamed_.__

__“ _ **Shit!**_ ” His hips stuttered, jerking without rhythm as he came, jizz pooling against his stomach, trapped between him and the pillow. Billy bit his lip as Steve’s hole spasmed around his fingers, letting out a shuddery breath as he came in his trunks, untouched. Steve let out short, sharp moans as he slowed down, gasping for air._ _

__“ _Damn_ , Bambi,” Billy groaned, low and sultry. It made Steve’s dick jump almost painfully. “What a way to come home.” Steve smiled and turned over, letting Billy trail his fingers through the cum on his stomach. He brought them to hips lips, sucking and licking them clean while Steve watched, eyes half lidded._ _

__“Got lonely without you, Blue,” he answered, licking his lips. “Make it up to me?”_ _

__Billy smirked._ _


End file.
